Pendamping Wisuda
by raeraelf
Summary: Setelah jatuh bangun kuliah, akhirnya Johnny lulus dan tinggal wisuda. Namun masalah lain datang, dia tidak punya pendamping wisuda. Maklum, jomblo akut. Taeil pun menyarankan Johnny untuk menyewa jasa pendamping wisuda. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol. GS for bottom. RnR? Chap 2 is UP.
1. Prolog

**Pendamping Wisuda**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Johnny Suh & Ji Hansol

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Setelah jatuh bangun kuliah, akhirnya Johnny lulus dan tinggal wisuda. Namun masalah lain datang, dia tidak punya pendamping wisuda. Maklum, jomblo akut. Taeil pun menyarankan Johnny untuk menyewa jasa pendamping wisuda. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol.

.

 **Pendamping Wisuda**

.

.

.

"Selamat, saudara Johnny Suh. Anda dinyatakan lulus dan berhak menyandang gelar Sarjana Teknik."

Kaki Johnny rasanya langsung lemas. Ia yang berdiri di depan ruangan buru-buru menghampiri ketiga dosen penguji skripsinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Setelah ketiga dosen penguji skripsi itu keluar dari ruangan ujian, Johnny membereskan laptop dan mematikan proyektornya, baru kemudian ikut keluar dari ruang ujian.

"Congrats Johnny!"

Begitu Johnny keluar dari ruang ujian, ia langsung disambut oleh teriakan teman-temannya. Bahkan tubuhnya juga dijatuhi oleh confetti. Kai – senior Johnny – yang membawa sebuah selempang langsung mendekati Johnny dan mengalungkan selempang bertuliskan "Sarjana Teknik Siap Nikah" tersebut kepada Johnny.

"Selamat John, akhirnya lulus juga!" seru Taeil – senior Johnny – sambil menyerahkan buket bunga pada Johnny.

Menyusul Taeil, teman-teman Johnny yang lain pun ikut memberikan buket pada Johnny, membuat Johnny kewalahan memegangi buket-buketnya. Tak hanya buket bunga, ada pula buket snack dan buket yang berisi boneka.

"Kalian ini heboh sekali." Komentar Johnny melihat barang bawaan teman-temannya.

Bagaimana tidak, selempang bertuliskan Sarjana Teknik Siap Nikah, confetti, buket-buket beraneka ragam isi, juga balon yang dibawa teman-temannya itu memang sangat meriah.

"Sudah tradisi kita kan untuk merayakan setiap kelulusan!" Kata Yuta. "Doakan aku juga lulus sidang nanti ya!"

Serempak Johnny dan teman-temannya menggemakan kata "PASTI!". Yuta adalah teman seangkatan Johnny dan ia mendapat jadwal skripsi sidang dua minggu lagi.

"John, foto-foto ayo!" seru Seolhyun, di tangannya sudah terdapat sebuah kamera mirrorless.

Johnny langsung mengangguk semangat.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

"Ah, lelah sekali rasanya hyung." Kata Johnny sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil.

Taeil yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil.

"Namanya juga merayakan kelulusan. Belum nanti saat wisuda, pasti lebih banyak temanmu yang datang." Komentar Taeil.

Johnny menarik nafas panjang. Tadi saja sudah banyak sekali temannya yang datang. Memang di awal-awal hanya geng tekniknya saja, namun saat mereka sedang sibuk berfoto, datang teman-teman Johnny yang lain. Sudah tak terhitung berapa hadiah yang Johnny terima hari ini, yang semua berserakan di jok belakang mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong wisuda, jangan lupa daftar wisuda. Besok sekalian." Kata Taeil.

"Wisuda terdekat kapan hyung?" tanya Johnny.

"Periode Mei, tanggal 24 besok."

"Kira-kira masih ada kuota tidak ya hyung?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Makanya besok kau langsung saja ke akademik, bawa sekalian berkasnya. Kalau masih ada kuota, langsung daftar." Saran Taeil.

Johnny mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Okelah hyung, yang penting sekarang aku mau tidur dulu." Kata Johnny seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Ck, kau pikir jarak kampus ke apartemen jauh? Itu gedung apartemen sudah di depan mata, tahan sedikit!" seru Taeil.

Johnny hanya mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sial, aku lupa belum mengabari orangtuaku!"

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Johnny keluar dari gedung akademik dengan muka cerah. Kuota untuk wisuda periode bulan Mei masih ada dan Johnny berhasil mendaftar. Sembari berjalan menuju parkiran, Johnny mengetikkan pesan untuk orangtuanya bahwa ia akan wisuda dua minggu lagi.

Kedua orangtua Johnny tinggal di Chicago, Amerika Serikat. Karena itulah, banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan jika akan pergi ke Korea.

Begitu Johnny memasuki mobil, ia merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Pesan balasan dari Ibunya.

 **Mom**

 _Mom dan Dad senang sekali, John! Mom akan langsung membeli tiket ke Korea, mau dibawakan apa dari sini? Sekalian tanyakan ke kekasihmu dia mau apa._

Johnny mengerutkan kening membaca pesan dari Ibunya. Kekasih? Seingat Johnny, ia tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai kekasih. Kenyataannya memang Johnny itu jomblo. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan kegiatan musiknya sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk berpacaran.

Kemudian Johnny teringat sesuatu.

Kekasih.

Wisuda.

Pendamping wisuda.

Johnny baru sadar ia tidak memiliki pendamping wisuda. Memang di universitasnya, sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa saat wisuda harus memiliki pendamping wisuda alias kekasih. Jika tidak memiliki pendamping wisuda, sudah dipastikan akan menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya. Bahkan Johnny sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan nasib seniornya yang tidak memiliki pendamping wisuda.

Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mau menjadi bahan olokan. Boleh saja ia jomblo, tapi ia tidak boleh menghadiri wisuda tanpa memiliki pendamping wisuda. Wisuda itu momen penting, dan Johnny tidak ingin merusak momen pentingnya dengan berakhir menjadi bahan olokan.

"Taeil hyung!" seru Johnny tiba-tiba.

Johnny teringat Taeil, senior sekaligus sepupunya yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Johnny harus mencari pendamping wisuda dan sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan Taeil. Bergegas Johnny memacu mobilnya untuk menemui Taeil di rumah.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

"Sewa saja jasa pendamping wisuda."

Itulah yang diucapkan Taeil ketika Johnny mengungkapkan kekalutannya karena tidak memiliki pendamping wisuda.

"Jasa pendamping wisuda? Memangnya ada?" tanya Johnny heran.

"Lalu kau pikir aku bisa memacari Doyoung itu karena apa?" balas Taeil.

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. Doyoung adalah kekasih Taeil. Dan pertama kali Johnny dikenalkan pada Doyoung adalah saat wisuda Taeil tahun lalu. Apa mungkin, Taeil dulu menggunakan jasa pendamping wisuda?

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Johnny.

Taeil terkekeh pelan. "Ya, bodoh! Aku menyewa jasa Doyoung, dan malah kami menjadi dekat dan berpacaran serius."

Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahuku hyung."

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, sudah pasti kau akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Dan sekarang karena aku hyung yang baik, aku tidak mengejekmu, melainkan memberimu saran." Kata Taeil santai.

Johnny menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, di samping Taeil, lalu mengerang pelan.

"Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya hyung?" tanya Johnny.

"Menurutku sih itu, kecuali kalau kau bisa mencari kekasih dalam waktu dua minggu."

"Harga?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Taeil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Worth it."

Johnny diam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang. Antara menyewa jasa pendamping wisuda atau mencari kekasih. Namun mencari kekasih itu tidak mudah, apalagi dalam waktu dua minggu.

"Kalau begitu, sewa saja deh hyung." Putus Johnny pada akhirnya. "Dimana aku bisa menyewa jasa pendamping wisuda?" tanya Johnny.

Taeil menatap Johnny aneh. "Baru saja tahu, kau sudah lupa? Doyoung kan dulu menjadi pendamping wisuda sewaan."

"Jadi, Doyoung punya teman yang juga berprofesi sebagai pendamping wisuda sewaan?" tanya Johnny semangat.

"Bukan hanya teman, mereka sudah menjadi pendamping wisuda sewaan profesional! Agennya banyak. Kau tenang saja." Kata Taeil sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku telepon Doyoung dulu."

Johnny menunggu dengan sabar sampai Taeil berhasil menelepon Doyoung.

"Doyoungie? Dimana? Di depan apartemen?" Taeil buru-buru bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Kekasih Taeil – Doyoung – sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

Taeil menutup teleponnya dan langsung memeluk Doyoung.

"Datang kok tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Taeil seraya mengajak Doyoung untuk duduk.

"Sengaja tadi. Kenapa telepon?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeil menunjuk Johnny.

"Dia butuh jasa pendamping wisuda." Kata Taeil.

Doyoung menepukkan tangannya senang begitu mendengar kata "jasa pendamping wisuda", jiwa salesnya langsung keluar.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa oppa? Gadis seksi? Yang pantat dan dadanya besar? Atau yang tipe-tipe gadis polos? Mau yang anak kuliahan? Atau yang masih SMA? Semuanya ada!" seru Doyoung heboh.

"Terserah lah, yang penting ada." Jawab Johnny malas.

Doyoung bergegas membuka ponselnya dan menuju grup Line. Memang Doyoung sudah berhenti menjadi pendamping wisuda, namun Doyoung tidak keluar dari 'agensi'nya tersebut dan berganti profesi menjadi sales bagi para agennya.

"Kapan wisudanya oppa?" tanya Doyoung.

"Rabu, 24 Mei." Jawab Johnny.

"Loh, mendadak sekali!" seru Doyoung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oppa, yang menyewa jasa kami itu banyak. Banyak juga yang menyewa jauh-jauh hari, kalau mepet begini aku tidak tahu masih ada agen yang available atau tidak." Jelas Doyoung.

Johnny menghela nafas pelan. "Lalu bagaimana? Aku benar-benar butuh pendamping wisuda. Kalau memang tidak ada yang available, sini pinjamkan aku satu temanmu."

"Aku coba tanya dulu ya oppa. Siapa tahu masih ada yang kosong." Kata Doyoung sambil memencet-mencet layar ponselnya.

Cukup lama Doyoung menekuri ponselnya, setia berada di grup Line agensinya. Mencari-cari agen yang available. Namun jawaban dari para agen-agen itu tidak memuaskan, karena semuanya menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah disewa. Ketika Doyoung sudah hampir menyerah, masuklah sebuah pesan yang berbunyi "aku kosong".

"OPPA OPPA ADA YANG KOSONG!" teriak Doyoung heboh.

"MANA MANA?!" Johnny langsung ikut heboh mendekati Doyoung, diikuti oleh Taeil yang ingin tahu.

Doyoung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Johnny. Di layar ponsel Doyoung terpampang sebuah profil Line. Foto profilnya menampilkan seorang selca seorang gadis yang manis. Namun display name nya tidak menunjukkan nama aslinya, hanya menampilkan inisial nama JHS.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Johnny.

"Ji Hansol."

.

.

.

.

.

So, keep it or delete it?

Pls gimme your opinion ^^~


	2. Chapter 1

**Pendamping Wisuda**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Johnny Suh & Ji Hansol

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Setelah jatuh bangun kuliah, akhirnya Johnny lulus dan tinggal wisuda. Namun masalah lain datang, dia tidak punya pendamping wisuda. Maklum, jomblo akut. Taeil pun menyarankan Johnny untuk menyewa jasa pendamping wisuda. Johnny x Hansol / JohnSol.

.

 **Pendamping Wisuda**

.

.

.

"Ji Hansol?" ulang Johnny.

Doyoung mengangguk semangat. "Oppa beruntung sekali! Jihan eonni adalah salah satu agen kami yang paling populer, tapi kok bisa available ya? Padahal dari kampus kita saja sudah banyak sekali yang menyewa." Doyoung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jihan?" tanya Johnny.

"Oh.. Dia tidak suka dipanggil Hansol, maunya dipanggil Jihan. Lebih feminin katanya." Jelas Doyoung.

"Bisa lihat fotonya tidak Young?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Sebentar oppa, aku bukakan Instagram Jihan eonni." Kata Doyoung sembari membuka aplikasi Instagram.

Tak lama kemudian, Doyoung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Johnny. Bergegas Johnny menelusuri akun Instagram dengan username JiHan94 tersebut.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Johnny ucapkan setelah melihat foto-foto di Instagram Hansol.

Perfect.

"AKU MAU YANG INI YOUNG!" seru Johnny heboh.

Taeil dan Doyoung sampai harus menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan Johnny.

"Jangan teriak-teriak John! Suaramu itu!" seru Taeil kesal pada Johnny.

Johnny hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli.

"Okelah oppa, kemarikan ponselku." Doyoung meminta kembali ponselnya.

Setelah ponsel Doyoung kembali ke tangan sang pemilik, Doyoung segera mengirim pesan pada admin yang sedang bertugas bahwa Ji Hansol sudah di-book.

"Oh ya oppa, mau Paket A atau Paket B?" tanya Doyoung.

"Hah?" tanya Johnny tak mengerti.

"Iya, kalau mau sewa ada dua paket. Paket A itu langsung sewa, maksudnya baru bisa bertemu agennya di hari wisuda. Kalau Paket B bisa pakai acara pendekatan dulu, jadi waktu wisuda nanti tidak canggung. Kalau menurutku ya, lebih baik Paket B." Jelas Doyoung bak sales.

Johnny berpikir sebentar.

"Pendekatannya itu, terserah kita waktunya? Mau sehari, dua hari, atau seminggu terserah?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terserah. Mau kencan kemana saja juga terserah."

"Harganya sama?" Johnny kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Sama! Karena itulah aku merekomendasikan Paket B. Kalau untuk wisuda, banyak orang yang memilih Paket B kok, agar waktu hari H tidak canggung. Taeil oppa dulu juga paket B, iya kan?"

Taeil yang duduk di sebelah Doyoung pun mengangguk dan mengusap lembut rambut Doyoung, membuat Johnny yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Johnny menjentikkan jarinya. "Oke, Paket B."

"Siap oppa. Oppa isi formulir dulu sini." Doyoung kembali menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Johnny.

Johnny langsung mengisi formulir yang terpampang di layar ponsel Doyoung. Isinya standar, namun yang membuat Johnny sedikit terkejut adalah ada kolom tujuan sewa dengan beberapa pilihan. Antara lain pendamping wisuda, pasangan kencan, bahkan pasangan untuk Valentine Day. Johnny geleng-geleng kepala, tidak menyangka bahwa ada usaha sejenis ini.

"Ini bisa bayar pakai kartu kredit?" tanya Johnny saat melihat kolom pembayaran.

"Iya oppa, masukkan saja data kartu kredit oppa. Kalau tidak mau lewat kartu kredit, transfer bisa kok. Atau cash, berikan saja kepadaku nanti aku yang bayarkan." Jelas Doyoung.

Johnny mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Doyoung dan memutuskan untuk memilih transfer, lagipula ia mempunyai M-Banking sehingga mudah untuk transfer uang. Setelah selesai memasukkan data-datanya, Johnny memencet tombol submit dan keluarlah sebuah nomor rekening. Johnny membuka ponselnya sendiri dan langsung mentransfer uang ke rekening tersebut saat itu juga. Setelah proses pendaftaran dan pembayaran selesai, Johnny menyerahkan kembali ponsel Doyoung kepada sang pemilik. Doyoung memencet layar ponselnya beberapa kali, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

"All set, nanti Jihan eonni yang akan menghubungi oppa duluan. Tunggu saja." Ujar Doyoung.

"Okay, thanks a lot Doyoung!"

Taeil yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja karena merasa diabaikan pun angkat suara.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?" tanya Taeil dengan nada datar.

Johnny yang menyadari bahwa kakak sepupunya itu kesal karena diabaikan pun langsung mendekati Taeil dan memeluknya manja, membuat Taeil gelinjangan karena geli dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Johnny.

"Terimakasih ya hyung~" kata Johnny sok manja.

"JIJIK JIJIK! LEPASKAN!"

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Sepi.

Itulah yang dirasakan Johnny ketika Taeil dan Doyoung sudah meninggalkan rumah untuk berkencan, meninggalkan Johnny sendirian. Johnny yang bosan dan malas untuk keluar hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Iseng, Johnny melihat-lihat kontak ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa kontak gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan, dasar bodoh."

Johnny merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa ia bisa saja meminta salah satu dari gadis-gadis tersebut untuk menjadi pendamping wisudanya. Johnny berani jamin tidak akan ada yang menolaknya. Lagipula, gadis mana yang bisa menolak untuk mendampingi wisuda pemuda setampan Johnny? Kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis tersebut memang pernah dikencani Johnny, dan mereka yang mengejar-ngejar Johnny.

Lalu mengapa Johnny masih jomblo?

Jawabannya simpel. Karena Johnny tidak memiliki perasaan pada mereka. Johnny bisa saja keluar kencan dengan banyak gadis, namun sampai saat ini belum ada satupun yang berhasil memikat hati Johnny.

Terbukti, Johnny sama sekali tidak mengingat mereka di saat Johnny membutuhkannya. Memang benar mereka semua hanya gadis-gadis yang sekadar lewat, sekedar angin lalu, yang satu pun tidak memberikan kesan mendalam di hati Johnny.

"Seulgi noona, Wendy noona, Nayoung, Sowon, Jisoo, ..." Johnny membaca satu-satu nama kontak tiap gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. "Harusnya aku bisa berhemat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang kalau aku ingat mereka." Gerutu Johnny sambil melemparkan ponselnya asal.

Untung saja ponselnya masih mendarat di atas ranjang, bukannya di lantai. Johnny yang tidak sadar bahwa ia tadi melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan langsung mengucap syukur karena ponselnya selamat.

Line!

Ponsel Johnny berbunyi dengan ringtone Line. Johnny tidak pernah memasang notifikasi untuk group chat dan ia mematikan semua notifikasi Official Account sehingga bisa dipastikan ini adalah chat personal untuk Johnny.

 **JHS**

 _Halo, benar dengan Johnny Suh? Saya Ji Hansol._

Johnny memelototkan matanya ketika ia melihat pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang mengirimnya pesan ini benar-benar Ji Hansol. Johnny memencet profilnya dan melihat bahwa foto profilnya sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Memang benar ini Hansol.

Johnny teringat ketika tadi melihat foto-foto di Instagram Hansol dan seketika Johnny langsung lupa dengan gerutuannya tadi tentang menghemat uang. Dengan semangat Johnny pun mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Hansol.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Iya benar ini saya Johnny Suh._

Pesannya langsung dibaca oleh Hansol, dan tak lama kemudian pesan balasan dari Hansol pun masuk.

 **JHS**

 _Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?_

Johnny tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hansol, karena ia sudah sangat free. Tidak ada beban skripsi maupun ujian lagi.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Kapan saja bisa._

 **JHS**

 _Besok? Blind Alley?_

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Ok. Jam?_

 **JHS**

 _3 sore?_

 **Johnny Suh**

 _I'll be there._

 **JHS**

 _See you, Johnny-ssi._

Johnny mengirimkan stiker oke sebagai balasannya. Kemudian Johnny membuka profil Line Hansol dan memencet foto profilnya, ingin melihat lebih jelas walaupun ia sudah melihatnya di ponsel Doyoung.

"Oh fuck you Ji Hansol! So damn perfect!"

Johnny jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hansol besok.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Jam tiga sore.

Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, Johnny sudah duduk di salah satu sudut kafe yang menjadi tempat "kencan" pertamanya dengan Hansol. Dandanan Johnny benar-benar ala boyfriend look, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang tidak akan tertarik dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk sendirian di kafe? Apalagi sedari tadi Johnny juga mengedipkan matanya kepada setiap gadis yang memperhatikannya.

Bahkan ada seorang gadis yang dengan percaya dirinya mendekati Johnny dengan wajah ceria, namun meninggalkan Johnny dengan wajah suntuk karena Johnny blak-blakan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu pasangan kencannya.

Johnny sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Hansol bahwa ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Dan sejauh yang Johnny lihat, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang mengenakan kemeja warna biru muda selain dirinya. Jadi seharusnya Hansol tidak kesulitan mencarinya.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian mereka, namun belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ji Hansol. Sempat tadi ada seorang gadis yang mendekati Johnny. Johnny kira itu Hansol karena gadis itu memanggil namanya, namun ternyata itu adalah mantan teman sekelasnya yang sudah pindah kampus.

Pukul setengah empat, dan Johnny masih sabar menunggu. Ia memandangi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Sebenarnya tadi ia berniat memesan saat Hansol datang, namun karena Hansol tak kunjung datang maka Johnny terlebih dahulu memesan. Dan sekarang minumannya sudah habis, namun Hansol tak kunjung datang.

Baru saja Johnny berniat untuk memesan minum lagi, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru. Seperti semua orang yang berada di kafe tersebut, Johnny juga memusatkan perhatian pada pemilik langkah kaki tersebut. Seorang gadis berlarian di dalam kafe dan tak disangka, ia berhenti tepat di depan Johnny.

"Johnny Suh-ssi?" tanyanya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Menyadari bahwa yang berada di depannya adalah Ji Hansol, Johnny bergegas berdiri dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Hansol berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena larinya tadi. Wajahnya merah, dan ia mengeluarkan botol air minum dan langsung menegak habis isinya.

Sedangkan Johnny hanya memperhatikan Hansol. Yang berada di hadapannya, benar-benar persis seperti apa yang Johnny pikirkan kemarin.

Perfect.

Ya, perfect. Meskipun dengan keadaan rambut berantakan, keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan tas panjang yang entah apa isinya itu, Hansol tetap perfect di mata Johnny.

"Maafkan saya." Lirih Hansol ketika ia sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Johnny tersenyum kecil. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Saya seharusnya datang tepat waktu. Maafkan saya karena terlambat." Ucap Hansol, kepalanya tertunduk.

"It's ok, mau pesan sesuatu?"

Masih menunduk, Hansol mengangguk. Johnny mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan datang mendekati mereka berdua dan Johnny langsung menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Johnny.

"Ice Caramel Latte."

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Johnny kembali menatap Hansol yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Johnny.

"Kenapa menunduk terus?" tanya Johnny geli.

Perlahan, Hansol mengangkat kepalanya dan takut-takut menatap Johnny.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya."

Kali ini Johnny tertawa. Ia sangat geli melihat tingkah Hansol dan juga ia geli dengan bahasa formal yang digunakan Hansol.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak masalah kan? Jadi kenapa mau minta maaf terus? Ngomong-ngomong, bicara non-formal saja." Kata Johnny santai.

"Ah.. boleh?" tanya Hansol canggung.

Johnny mengangguk santai. "Jadi, ada alasan yang bisa kau kemukakan padaku mengapa kau terlambat?" tanya Johnny.

Meskipun Johnny mengatakannya dengan santai dan tidak ada kesan memaksa, namun tetap saja wajah Hansol memucat mendengar perkataan Johnny.

Hansol menggigit bibirnya, takut untuk bicara.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu." Kata Johnny lembut.

Masih menggigit bibirnya, Hansol menarik nafas panjang.

"Maaf, aku tadi terlambat karena persiapan konser."

Johnny menaikkan satu alisnya. "Konser?" tanyanya tertarik.

Jelas saja Johnny tertarik. Konser sudah pasti berhubungan dengan musik, dan Johnny sendiri adalah seorang musisi. Ia bermain piano sejak kecil, dan ia juga menjadi bagian dari orkestra universitas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hansol juga merupakan seorang musisi.

Hansol mengangguk. "Ya, Summer Love Grand Concert. Itu –"

"Summer Love Grand Concert?" potong Johnny.

Hansol mengernyitkan keningnya, heran karena Johnny memotong penjelasannya. Namun toh ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, Summer Love Grand Concert."

"Itu, konser yang akan diadakan Departemen Musik Universitas Ewha kan?" tanya Johnny memastikan.

Hansol mengangguk.

"Kau mahasiswi Universitas Ewha?" tanya Johnny.

Hansol kembali mengangguk.

"Wah."

Hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkan Johnny. Ungkapan kekaguman. Hansol bukan hanya musisi biasa, namun ternyata ia merupakan mahasiswi Universitas Ewha. Departemen Musik Universitas Ewha sangat selektif dalam memilih mahasiswa. Di setiap jurusannya, hanya belasan mahasiswa yang diterima tiap tahunnya. Bahkan ada jurusan yang menerima mahasiswa kurang dari sepuluh tiap tahunnya. Johnny tahu itu karena dulu ia sempat ingin masuk ke jurusan musik. Ia mencari-cari universitas di Seoul yang menyediakan jurusan musik dan ia menemukan Ewha sebagai pilihan terbaik. Sayangnya Ewha adalah universitas khusus wanita sehingga Johnny tidak bisa kuliah disana. Dan entah kenapa Johnny malah banting setir ke teknik bukannya musik.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Johnny, dan Hansol. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, fokus Johnny kembali terpusat sepenuhnya pada Hansol.

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Johnny tertarik.

"Orchestral Instruments."

"Major?"

Hansol mengangkat tas panjang yang dibawanya. "Flute."

Johnny bertepuk tangan kecil. "Seorang flutist!"

Hansol tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, aku dimaafkan tidak?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah kubilang daritadi aku tidak masalah." Tukas Johnny sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku.. hanya takut saja nanti kau akan memberikan review buruk terhadapku. Kami para agen tidak boleh mengecewakan klien." Ujar Hansol sambil mengaduk caramel latte-nya.

"Review?" tanya Johnny.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bodoh.

"Setelah penyewaan selesai, agensi akan menghubungi klien dan meminta review mengenai agen. Kami para agen ada evaluasi setiap dua bulan sekali, dan agen yang tidak lolos evaluasi biasanya dikeluarkan." Jelas Hansol.

"Doyoung tidak memberitahukannya padaku." Johnny menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan aku jelas tidak akan memberikan review buruk padamu." Lanjutnya.

Hansol tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Johnny.

"Ah ya kalau aku boleh tanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Doyoung?" tanya Hansol hati-hati.

Johnny tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hansol, apalagi ditambah dengan sikap Hansol yang seakan takut untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Doyoung itu kekasih sepupuku."

Mata Hansol membulat mendengar jawaban Johnny.

"Kau sepupu Taeil?"

Johnny mengangguk. "Kau kenal Taeil hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku lumayan sering bertemu dengan Taeil."

Otak Johnny seperti mendapat rangsangan saat mendengar Hansol menyebutkan nama Taeil. Dua kali, Hansol memanggil Taeil hanya dengan namanya. Tidak ada embel-embel –ssi atau oppa. Johnny jadi penasaran, apakah Hansol lebih tua darinya?

"Eh, Hansol –"

"Jihan." Koreksi Hansol.

Johnny tersenyum karena dikoreksi, ia baru ingat perkataan Doyoung kemarin bahwa Hansol suka dipanggil Jihan. Masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, Johnny menatap Hansol, di saat yang bersamaan Hansol juga tersenyum menatap Johnny. Alhasil, keduanya jadi salah tingkah. Johnny langsung pura-pura memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela, dan Hansol langsung menyeruput caramel latte-nya.

"Panggil Jihan saja ya?" pinta Hansol setelah mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Ah iya, Jihan. Maaf kalau terdengar tidak sopan, kalau boleh tahu kau angkatan berapa?"

Johnny tahu menanyakan umur adalah masalah sensitif, sehingga Johnny memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai angkatan kuliahnya saja. Setidaknya dari angkatan kuliah, Johnny bisa mengira-ngira umur Hansol.

"Harusnya, aku masuk kuliah tahun 2012. Tapi aku menunda kuliah selama setahun karena aku bekerja. Jadi aku baru masuk kuliah tahun 2013. Tahun ini aku lulus kok, besok Agustus. Summer Love itu konser terakhirku di Ewha." Jelas Hansol.

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Berarti Hansol memang seumuran dengan Taeil, namun ia seangkatan dengan Johnny di dunia perkuliahan.

"So.. noona?" tanya Johnny jahil.

Hansol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kerucutan bibir Hansol yang lucu itu membuat Johnny menelan ludahnya kasar.

Cute.

"Jangan panggil aku noona, panggil Jihan saja pokoknya." Rajuk Hansol.

Selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit mengobrol dengan Hansol, inilah pertama kalinya Hansol bersikap seperti ini. Johnny juga bingung kata apa yang pas digunakan untuk menyebut tingkah Hansol. Apakah, manja?

Johnny sudah sering menghadapi gadis yang bertingkah manja di depannya. Yang kelewat manja sampai keterlaluan pun sering dihadapi Johnny. Biasanya Johnny akan membalas memanjakan mereka, karena memang Johnny hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Johnny akan membuat gadis-gadis tersebut layaknya his princess, namun hanya sekali saja saat mereka berkencan. Johnny tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun tidak kali ini.

Tidak dengan Hansol.

Johnny sama sekali tidak ingin membalas tingkah manja Hansol.

Johnny tidak ingin memanjakan Hansol.

Johnny malah... menikmatinya.

Johnny baru sadar, inilah yang dirasakan oleh Taeil. Sering Johnny melihat Taeil hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Doyoung, namun sering pula Taeil hanya menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

Dan kini Johnny merasakannya sendiri. Bukan pada kekasihnya, namun pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Johnny tahu, ini bukanlah kencan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ini hanyalah sebuah bentuk pendekatan karena ada tujuan bisnis, bukan tujuan hati.

Namun tetap saja, rasanya beda.

"Johnny-ssi?" Hansol melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Johnny.

Johnny tersadar dari fantasinya dan kembali pada kenyataan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum pada Hansol.

"—ssi? Panggil aku Johnny saja, atau.. oppa?" Johnny mengedipkan satu matanya.

Hansol kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah cukup lama menjadi agen, dan sudah sering ia terima perlakuan seperti ini. Godaan dari klien-kliennya. Biasanya Hansol akan menanggapinya dengan balas menggoda, namun entah mengapa kali ini Hansol merasa ia tak mampu untuk balas menggoda Johnny.

Hansol bukan pribadi yang pemalu, namun kali ini ia merasa malu. Perasaannya itu tercermin melalui wajahnya yang kini berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Johnny bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan di pipi Hansol.

Dan sekali lagi, Johnny menikmatinya.

"Call me oppa?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Kali ini Johnny menatap Hansol intens.

"Yaa.. jangan begini! Aku juga lebih tua darimu!" seru Hansol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Johnny tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebar di wajahnya melihat tingkah Hansol. Benar-benar cute. Johnny jadi penasaran, Hansol memang dasarnya orangnya pemalu atau bagaimana. Karena Hansol adalah agen, seharusnya ia biasa menghadapi perlakuan seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu –

Johnny saja bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang beda dari dirinya kepada Hansol. Bukan tidak mungkin kan, jika Hansol juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?

Johnny memutuskan untuk menanyakan ini pada Doyoung nanti. Untuk sekarang, biarlah ia menikmati "kencan" nya dengan Hansol dulu.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Johnny sedang asyik memainkan gubahan Bach di upright piano kesayangannya ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka, tanda bahwa Taeil pulang. Johnny mendengar suara Taeil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, dan tanpa melihat orangnya pun Johnny sudah tahu bahwa yang dibawa Taeil pulang adalah Doyoung.

Kekasih sepupunya itu memang sangat sering mengunjungi apartemen Johnny. Bisa dibilang, apartemen ini adalah rumah kedua Doyoung. Doyoung bahkan menyimpan beberapa baju dan sepatunya di sini. Di kamar Taeil juga terdapat banyak perlengkapan make up dan skin care milik Doyoung, seakan-akan Doyoung lah pemilik kamar tersebut karena menurut Johnny kamar itu lebih kelihatan 'Doyoung' daripada 'Taeil'.

"Oppa~ Bagaimana kencannya dengan Jihan eonni kemarin?" tanya Doyoung.

Johnny tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Doyoung di studionya. Dengan tenang ia menyelesaikan lagu yang sedang dimainkannya.

Johnny memang memiliki sebuah studio musik di apartemennya. Apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Taeil ini cukup besar. Ada empat kamar. Dua kamar digunakan Johnny dan Taeil sebagai kamar tidur pribadi, satu kamar menjadi kamar tamu, dan satu kamar yang paling kecil digunakan Johnny sebagai studio musik pribadinya.

Sebagai seorang musisi Johnny memang sangat berdedikasi pada musik. Ia tak hanya piawai memainkan piano saja, namun juga beberapa alat musik lainnya seperti gitar, bass, dan drum. Karena itulah ia membuat sebuah studio musik pribadi.

Studio musiknya memang kedap suara, namun jika sedang tidak ada orang di apartemennya, Johnny suka membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Jadilah tadi Johnny mendengar saat Taeil masuk.

"She's cute." Jawab Johnny sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Ceritakan dong!" seru Doyoung.

"Nanti, sebelum itu aku mau tanya. Apa Jihan itu orangnya pemalu?" tanya Johnny langsung.

Doyoung mendecih sambil mengibaskan tangannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Johnny.

"Jihan eonni? Pemalu? Yang benar saja!"

"Memang bagaimana?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Jihan eonni itu extrovert, orangnya blak-blakan juga. Heboh. Mana ada di kamusnya kata 'malu'. Malah dia itu orang paling tidak tahu malu yang kukenal."

"Kalau digoda, bagaimana?"

Doyoung menatap Johnny tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Jelas akan balas digoda! Jihan eonni memang orangnya seperti itu. Sebagai agen dia sudah biasa digoda, dan mana ada malu-malu. Sudah jelas akan digoda balik. Aku pernah sekali melihat Jihan eonni bersama agennya, dan Jihan eonni clingy minta ampun!"

Johnny terdiam, merenungkan penjelasan Doyoung. Apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Doyoung sangat berbeda. Berarti benar tadi pemikiran Johnny, bahwa Hansol juga merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Diam-diam, Johnny merasa senang. Mereka saling merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukankah ini hal yang baik?

"Oppa? Oppa? Kok bengong."

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya sudah Young, terimakasih infonya. Aku mau pergi dulu." Kata Johnny sembari bangkit.

"Loh kan belum cerita? Mau kemana?" tuntut Doyoung.

"Ke Ewha!"

"HAH?!"

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Sambil bersiul-siul pelan, Johnny berjalan memasuki area Departemen Musik Universitas Ewha. Kemarin saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hansol, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia latihan intensif di setiap hari kerja. Dan hari ini Johnny ingin menonton latihannya. Hansol sendiri yang berkata bahwa latihannya terbuka, dan banyak mahasiswa yang sering menonton latihannya.

"Johnny oppa?"

Baru satu anak tangga yang ditapaki Johnny, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Johnny menoleh dan menemukan Joy, salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah dikencaninya.

Johnny sedikit kaget melihat Joy disana, namun ia bergegas memasang senyum terbaiknya, yang selalu berhasil untuk memikat gadis-gadis. Dan benar saja, Joy tersenyum lalu memekik senang.

"Oppa! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Joy sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Johnny.

Dengan sopan Johnny melepaskan Joy yang bergelayut di lengannya, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jika biasanya Johnny akan membalas perlakuan setiap gadis yang berlaku manja padanya, tidak untuk kali ini. Semuanya jadi berbeda setelah bertemu Hansol. Johnny seakan tidak punya rasa lagi untuk menggoda gadis-gadis. Yang ingin digodanya hanya satu, sosok yang sekarang ingin ditemuinya.

"Oppa kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Kata Sungjae oppa, oppa bulan ini wisuda ya? Nanti aku datang ya oppa."

Johnny tersenyum kecil. "Boleh saja Joy. Kalau boleh, oppa permisi dulu ya, ada urusan." Kata Johnny sembari membalikan badannya ke arah tangga.

"Eh oppa tunggu dulu!" Joy menahan lengan Johnny. "Kenapa buru-buru sih? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, kita duduk dulu yuk di kafetaria?" ajak Joy.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak untuk kali ini, Joy. Aku harus menemui seseorang."

"Siapa sih? Oppa mau kencan?"

Hampir semua gadis-gadis yang dikencani Johnny semuanya belajar bahwa setelah kencan dengan mereka, Johnny tidak pernah lagi menghubungi mereka. Tak terkecuali Joy. Ia sangat tahu sepak terjang Johnny, terutama setelah ia berkencan dengan Sungjae yang notabene adalah teman satu fakultas Johnny.

Johnny sedikit menyeringai. "Nah, itu tahu. Jadi sekarang, aku permisi dulu."

Johnny bergegas menaiki tangga, melarikan diri dari Joy yang merengut kesal. Bukan sekali ini saja Johnny bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Sudah berkali-kali, malah. Dan reaksi mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang santai karena sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Johnny, ada yang marah-marah karena Johnny tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, dan ada juga yang seperti Joy. Yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

Johnny bisa mendengar suara alunan musik. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah suara yang ia dengarkan, dan ia sampai di depan auditorium.

Johnny mendorong pintu auditorium dan langsung menemukan sebuah panggung yang penuh oleh para pemain orkestra. Mata Johnny langsung menemukan sosok Hansol yang berada di tengah para pemain woodwind lainnya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa penonton yang duduk di deretan kursi bagian depan. Johnny berjalan menuju kursi deretan depan dan duduk di deret ketiga.

Dan setelah itu, Johnny terbuai akan alunan flute Hansol.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya alunan flute-nya saja yang membuat Johnny terbuai.

Karena sangat jelas bahwa pesona seorang Ji Hansol yang membuatnya terbuai.

Meskipun Johnny tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Hansol hanya sekedar rekan 'kerja', namun tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mengembangkan hubungan tersebut menjadi lebih jauh? Buktinya lihat saja Taeil dan Doyoung.

Sekali pun Johnny tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Dari puluhan gadis yang dikencaninya, tidak pernah ada yang bisa meninggalkan kesan mendalam padanya selain Hansol. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang membuat Johnny penasaran dan ingin menemuinya lagi.

Biasanya, Johnny akan membiarkan dirinya diburu oleh gadis-gadis yang berebut ingin kencan dengannya. Namun sekarang, Johnny berubah menjadi tipe pemburu. Dan targetnya adalah flutist berbaju putih itu.

"Latihan kita sudahi sampai disini, terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya dan sampai bertemu Senin depan."

Johnny melihat para musisi di panggung langsung bubar setelah mendengar perkataan dari wanita berbaju putih yang sedari tadi duduk di depan panggung. Johnny tebak pasti wanita tersebut adalah pelatihnya.

Beberapa musisi tersebut langsung keluar melalui panggung, sehingga Johnny khawatir jika Hansol akan ikut keluar dari panggung dan tidak melalui pintu depan. Namun kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti karena Hansol berjalan ke arah kursi penonton, yang artinya dia akan melewati pintu depan.

"Jihan!" panggil Johnny ketika Hansol melewatinya.

Hansol menoleh ke sumber suara dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Johnny yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Have a date with me, would you?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ayo ayo beri aku komentar biar aku makin semangat~

Fic ini ga akan terlalu panjang kok, mungkin cuma 3 atau 4 chapter? Karena dari statistik yang baca dikit doang jadi agak sedih aku tuh/? Ah gak tahulah kita lihat saja nanti gimana kelanjutan fic ini ke depannya~

Ah ya, dan awalnya memang aku pengen buat ini BxB, tapi setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan kuputuskan jadi genderswitch, gapapa kan ya? Hehehe ^^

Ntar deh abis fic ini selesai aku bikin JohnSol lagi yang BxB~


	3. Chapter 2

"Eh?" Hansol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Have a date with me." Ulang Johnny.

"Sekarang?"

Johnny mengangukkan kepalanya semangat. Hansol terdiam sebentar, namun Johnny mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya lucu, memohon pada Hansol. Tak ayal, tingkah Johnny itu membuat Hansol tertawa.

"Baiklah."

Karena memangnya mana bisa Hansol menolak Johnny? Johnny adalah kliennya, dan klien adalah raja. Dan selama Hansol menjadi agen, baru kali ini ada klien yang mengajaknya keluar duluan. Biasanya klien-kliennya tidak ambil pusing karena mereka hanya peduli pada hasil akhir, alias saat hari H. Karena itulah, biasanya Hansol yang mengajak kliennya untuk bertemu jika kliennya mengambil Paket B. Hansol sendiri tidak suka jika saat hari H ia terlihat canggung, jadi biasanya memang ia yang lebih gencar melakukan pendekatan pada kliennya.

Kali ini, kliennya duluan yang mengajaknya kencan. Dan entah kenapa Hansol sama sekali tidak ingin gencar mendekati kliennya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin kliennya yang melakukan pendekatan padanya.

Dengan ajakan kencan Johnny, sepertinya harapan Hansol terkabul. Sudah jelas bahwa Johnny yang akan melakukan pendekatan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, yuk."

Johnny langsung meraih tangan Hansol. Hansol kaget dengan perlakuan Johnny yang tiba-tiba. Pikirannya yang kemarin datang lagi. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh klien namun entah mengapa jika Johnny yang melakukannya, hati Hansol jadi berdesir.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hansol saat mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil Johnny.

"Hmm.. kau mau kemana?" Johnny bertanya balik.

Hansol tersenyum kecil. "Kan kau yang mengajakku kencan, harusnya kau sudah memikirkan tempatnya."

"Tapi aku belum memikirkan tempat kencan, sama sekali."

"Ah dasar kau ini." Hansol meninju lengan Johnny pelan.

Yang ditinju hanya tertawa. Johnny pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area Universitas Ewha.

"Panas sekali hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke mall saja?" usul Johnny.

Hansol menatap Johnny tak percaya. "Kau menyarankan mall sebagai tempat kencan? Yang benar saja!"

Johnny hanya tertawa malu. Jujur saja, memang ia bukan tipe pria yang romantis. Ia juga bukan tipe pria yang suka melakukan kencan romantis. Selama ini, Johnny hanya mengikuti kemauan gadis-gadisnya. Dan kebanyakan memang di mall atau di kafe, karena itulah Johnny tidak terpikirkan tempat kencan lain.

"Rrrr.. kafe?" usul Johnny lagi.

"Kan kemarin kita sudah ke kafe." Timpal Hansol.

Johnny terdiam, memutar otaknya. Berusaha memikirkan tempat lain yang enak dibuat kencan di sore hari. Namun sekeras apapun Johnny berpikir, ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat kencan yang tepat.

"Uh, otakku buntu! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain lagi." Keluh Johnny.

Hansol tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah baliho yang menampilkan Lee Jongsuk sebagai modelnya. Melihat Lee Jongsuk, Hansol jadi terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat drama I Can Hear Your Voice yang dibintangi oleh Lee Jongsuk. Ada satu adegan yang sangat berkesan bagi Hansol, dan lokasi pengambilan adegan tersebut lah yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Hansol.

"COEX Aquarium yuk?" ajak Hansol.

Johnny yang sedang fokus menyetir pun menatap Hansol sebentar sebelum ia kembali fokus pada jalanan. Tatapan singkat yang diberikannya pada Hansol itu mengandung tanda tanya besar.

"Akuarium? Mau lihat ikan?" tanya Johnny heran.

Jelas saja Johnny keheranan. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar kencan di akuarium. Meskipun Johnny bisa disebut sebagai player, namun sekali lagi ia bukan tipe pria romantis sehingga ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kencan romantis di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Lagipula, semua gadisnya selama ini rata-rata bertipe sama, tipikal gadis kota yang menyukai mall dan tempat makan mewah. Mana pernah ada yang mengajaknya ke akuarium seperti yang dilakukan Hansol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Johnny, Hansol mengangguk semangat.

"Ya! Ikan dan juga penguin. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi akuarium. Aku ingin lihat penguin, ya John ya? COEX Aquarium ya?" bujuk Hansol penuh harap sambil mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya, meniru Johnny tadi.

Johnny tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Hansol. Tingkah manja Hansol keluar lagi, dan sekali lagi, Johnny menikmatinya. Ia sengaja menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memancing Hansol agar berbuat lebih. Dan benar saja, kali ini Hansol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ditambah dengan kedipan mata yang menambah keimutan Hansol. Kerucutan bibir yang kemarin berhasil membuat Johnny menelan ludah kasar karena tidak mampu menahan keimutan Hansol. Dan kali ini, Johnny menyerah.

Mana bisa ia berkata tidak?

"Oke, oke. Kita ke akuarium." Putus Johnny akhirnya.

"Asyik! Terimakasih John!" seru Hansol senang.

Jarak antara Ewha dan COEX Aquarium ditempuh Johnny selama dua puluh menit. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu masuk COEX Aquarium. Saking bersemangatnya, Hansol berjalan duluan di depan Johnny sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Awalnya, Johnny hanya diam saja memandangi Hansol karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan akuarium. Namun melihat Hansol yang terlihat begitu senang, hati Johnny luluh juga. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, ternyata cukup banyak pasangan yang mengunjungi akuarium juga. Johnny baru tahu jika ternyata akuarium merupakan tempat yang lumayan juga untuk kencan.

Johnny mendekati Hansol dan langsung mengenggam tangan kanan Hansol, kemudian menarik Hansol mendekati tank ikan dan dengan amat tidak penting mengomentari 'ikannya banyak ya'.

Hansol sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Johnny yang mendadak berubah. Hansol bukannya tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Johnny terlihat malas-malasan berada di akuarium ini. Dalam hati sebenarnya Hansol dongkol, karena Johnny yang mengajak kencan tapi Johnny sendiri malah terlihat ogah-ogahan. Tapi Hansol hanya diam saja, mana berani dia mengomentari atau mengomeli Johnny. Lagipula dia juga sadar diri kalau Johnny ogah-ogahan itu salahnya juga karena mengajak Johnny ke akuarium.

Hansol pun menatap Johnny, yang dibalas Johnny dengan senyuman super manisnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, princess." Bisik Johnny di telinga Hansol.

Bulu kuduk Hansol langsung berdiri mendengar bisikan Johnny yang terdengar sangat sexy di telinganya. Jantung Hansol berdebar sangat kencang. Mati-matian Hansol mengatur degup jantungnya, ia takut kalau Johnny mendengarnya karena posisi tubuh mereka berdua yang berdekatan.

Johnny dan Hansol berjalan bergandengan menyusuri akuarium. Sampailah mereka di area dimana terdapat tank-tank ikan yang berbentuk lucu, seperti booth telepon atau mesin cuci. Hansol yang kegirangan pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"John, tolong foto aku ya!" pinta Hansol sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Johnny.

Hansol langsung mendekati tank ikan yang berbentuk booth telepon berwarna merah ala Inggris. Hansol menyandarkan badannya di tank dan tersenyum manis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga." Johnny menghitung sebelum mengambil foto.

"Sekali lagi John!"

Hansol mengubah gayanya. Kali ini ia masih menyandarkan badannya di tank dan tangan kanannya membentuk tanda V. Johnny tersenyum melihat pose Hansol dan kembali mengambil foto Hansol.

Saat Johnny melangkah menuju Hansol, tiba-tiba seorang gadis mendekati Johnny.

"Mau difoto berdua?" tanya gadis tersebut.

Awalnya Johnny bingung dengan maksud perkataan gadis tersebut. Namun begitu sadar bahwa gadis itu menawari untuk memotret Johnny berdua dengan Hansol, Johnny langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Johnny menyerahkan ponsel Hansol pada gadis tersebut, lalu diserahkannya juga ponselnya sendiri.

"Tolong ya." Kata Johnny.

Johnny berdiri di sebelah Hansol. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Hansol. Sekali lagi, Hansol terkesiap karena ulah Johnny. Hansol yakin mukanya sekarang pasti merah padam. Namun Hansol berusaha tersenyum karena ia ingin terlihat bagus di foto.

Johnny kembali mendekati gadis tersebut dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sama-sama, kalian cocok sekali. Kuharap kalian langgeng." Ucap gadis tersebut.

Johnny hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut yang mengira ia dan Hansol adalah sepasang kekasih. Kemudian Hansol mendekati Johnny, penasaran ingin melihat hasil fotonya.

"John, itu tadi dia bilang apa?" tanya Hansol.

"Oh, dia bilang kita cocok dan semoga kita langgeng." Jawab Johnny santai.

Raut wajah Hansol langsung berubah begitu mendengar jawaban Johnny. Ia tidak tahu harus merespons apa, karena itu ia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan meminta kembali ponselnya yang berada di genggaman Johnny.

"Bagus John!" seru Hansol senang saat melihat hasil foto solonya yang diambil Johnny.

Sementara itu, Johnny langsung menjadikan fotonya dengan Hansol sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Johnny tersenyum puas melihat wallpaper ponselnya sekarang, dan ia menunjukkannya pada Hansol.

"Loh, dijadikan wallpaper?" tanya Hansol malu.

"Iya, bagus kan?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu nanti di ponselku kujadikan lockscreen saja ya, hehehe.." kekeh Hansol.

Johnny kembali mengenggam tangan Hansol dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tank yang berisi ikan yang ukurannya lumayan besar, tidak seperti di area pertama yang isinya hanya ikan-ikan kecil. Namun rupanya Hansol tidak terlalu menyukai ikan-ikan besar, takut katanya. Akhirnya mereka hanya lewat saja, tidak menghabiskan waktu lama seperti di area ikan kecil tadi.

Hansol sangat ingin menuju tempat yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak tadi, dan akhirnya setelah menyeret Johnny untuk berjalan cepat, mereka berdua sampai juga di tempat yang dimaksud. Deep Blue Sea Tunnel.

"Nah, ini dia." Kata Hansol senang.

"Apanya?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Kau tahu drama I Can Hear You Voice?" Hansol balik bertanya.

"Rrr.. tidak." Jawab Johnny sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Aduh, kau ini! Disinilah adegan first kiss kedua pemeran utamanya! Lee Jongsuk dan Lee Boyoung!" seru Hansol.

Johnny tersenyum begitu menyadari alasan Hansol mengajaknya kemari.

"Karena itulah kau ingin ke sini? Mau ke lokasi first kiss?"

Hansol mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Sejak melihat adegan itu, aku sangat ingin kesini! Namun sayangnya tidak pernah bisa, baru sekarang aku bisa kesini." Kata Hansol senang, matanya berbinar-binar.

Johnny pun langsung mencondongkan badannya mendekati Hansol.

"Kalau begitu, apa kita harus first kiss disini juga?"

Blush..

Wajah Hansol langsung memerah lagi mendengar ucapan Johnny. Ia mendorong Johnny pelan agar menjauh darinya karena ia malu.

"Kenapa? Bukannya karena first kiss itu kau ingin kemari? Kau tidak mau merasakannya sendiri?" tanya Johnny bertubi-tubi.

Hansol yang malu pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Johnny. Namun secepat-cepatnya Hansol berjalan, ia masih kurang cepat karena Johnny dengan mudah menyusulnya. Pria tinggi besar itu segera meraih tubuh Hansol dan memutarnya menghadap Johnny. Dan tepat saat itu, Johnny menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hansol. Johnny mencium Hansol lembut. Hansol yang kaget hanya bisa diam. Kedua tangannya meremas celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

Johnny melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hansol. Hansol diam saja, tidak memberikan tanda-tanda penolakan, membuat Johnny kembali mencium bibir Hansol. Menghadapi ciuman kedua Johnny yang tiba-tiba, Hansol hanya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, mengikuti alur permainan Johnny. Johnny meletakkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Hansol dan mendorongnya. Johnny melumat lembut bibir Hansol, dan Hansol langsung balas melumat bibir Johnny.

Tak lama kemudian, Johnny melepaskan ciumannya. Tak ada permainan lidah, karena Johnny rasa ciuman _sederhana_ nya tadi pasti sudah menimbulkan shock untuk Hansol. Johnny akan menyimpan ciumannya yang _sebenarnya_ untuk lain kali.

Benar saja, bibir Hansol nampak sedikit bengkak padahal mereka tidak berciuman terlalu lama. Johnny menyeringai kecil memandang hasil kerjanya.

Hansol terlihat sangat sexy.

Johnny tersenyum manis pada Hansol. Hansol yang malu pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Johnny, memendam kepalanya di dada Johnny. Johnny balas memeluk Hansol dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

Johnny merasakan cubitan di punggungnya. Ia mengaduh kecil, namun tetap memeluk Hansol sambil tertawa.

"Dasar nakal." Lirih Hansol.

Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Hansol, membuat kontak mata antara dirinya dan Hansol.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Johnny sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Hansol memelototkan matanya dan kembali mencubit pinggang Johnny, kemudian berlari menjauh. Johnny yang gemas pun langsung berlari menyusul Hansol. Dengan mudah Johnny berhasil menyusul Hansol dan ia meraih tubuh Hansol, melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Hansol.

"Ayo sekarang kita lihat pinguin." Kata Johnny lembut.

Berada di samping Hansol.

Menggenggam tangan Hansol.

Mencium bibir Hansol.

Usil mencuri ciuman di pipi Hansol beberapa kali.

Johnny menyadari perasannya.

Memang ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hansol.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Good morning princess, ada rencana apa hari ini?_

Johnny memencet tombol send dan dengan segera pesan tersebut terkirim ke Hansol. Johnny tidak punya rencana apapun hari ini, karena itulah ia berencana untuk mengajak Hansol kencan lagi. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, sehingga Hansol tidak ada latihan untuk konser.

Sebenarnya kemarin Johnny mengajak Hansol untuk keluar lagi, namun sayangnya Hansol dimintai tolong oleh salah satu adik tingkatnya untuk mengajarinya sebuah lagu yang akan digunakan anak itu untuk ujian.

Baru satu hari tidak bertemu saja, Johnny sudah sangat rindu pada Hansol.

Johnny meregangkan badannya dan menatap ke arah jam dinding. Sudah saatnya mandi. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, kemudian sambil bersiul-siul ia berjalan keluar ke arah kamar mandi. Johnny melewati ruang tengah dan langsung disambut pemandangan Taeil yang sedang berciuman dengan Doyoung.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan di kamar sana!" seru Johnny sambil melangkah cepat melewati Taeil dan Doyoung, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Meskipun Johnny sudah sangat sering melihatnya dan ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu karena ia punya deretan gadis yang bisa dipilihnya, kali ini ia merasa jengah karena ia sadar dengan statusnya sebagai jomblo yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jangan lupakan bahwa betapa inginnya Johnny ingin melakukan adegan tersebut dengan Hansol.

Johnny kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah selesai mandi. Bukannya langsung berganti baju, ia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan meraih ponselnya, mengecek apakah sudah ada pesan balasan dari Hansol.

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia mendapati belum ada pesan balasan dari Hansol. Sejak kencan mereka di akuarium, Johnny chat dengan Hansol dan Hansol selalu fast respon. Kalaupun slow respon, Hansol pasti akan memberitahu Johnny terlebih dahulu sehingga Johnny tidak menunggu-nunggu balasan dari Hansol.

"Apa masih tidur ya?" gumam Johnny seraya memencet tombol free call.

Hansol tak kunjung mengangkat telepon Johnny sampai akhirnya panggilan Johnny terputus otomatis.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Jihan?_

 _Jihan kemana?_

 _Ping_

 _Ping_

 _Ping_

 _Kenapa tidak dibalas?_

 _Ping_

 _Sedang apa sih?_

 _Ping_

 _Ping_

 _Aku kangen_

Johnny mengebom chatroom Hansol dengan spam 'Ping' dan pesan-pesan tidak jelas, namun Hansol tak kunjung membalas chatnya. Bahkan dibaca saja tidak.

Baru sekitar satu jam kemudian, Hansol membalas chat Johnny.

 **JHS**

 _Johnny, maaf aku baru baca. Ponselku daritadi di tas T_T_

Johnny buru-buru mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Hansol.

 **Johnny Suh**

 _Kau kemana saja? Membuatku khawatir._

 **JHS**

 _Maaf, aku tadi kerja. Tidak sempat membuka ponsel._

Johnny menaikkan satu alisnya membaca pesan balasan dari Hansol. Bekerja? Memangnya Hansol bekerja apa? Bukannya Hansol seorang agen –

Agen.

Johnny membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari bahwa mungkin saja hari ini Hansol sedang melayani kliennya yang lain. Hati Johnny dibakar cemburu, amarahnya naik. Membayangkan Hansol bersama pria lain membuatnya muak. Dengan geram ia memencet tombol free call.

" _Hal –"_

"Kerja apa?" tanya Johnny langsung, memotong sapaan Hansol.

Di seberang, Hansol terdiam sejenak. Ia bisa mendengar amarah dalam suara Johnny. Karena itulah ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

" _Sedang bersama klien."_

Seluruh darah Johnny rasanya naik ke kepala begitu mendengar jawaban Hansol. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya kesal. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram ponselnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Johnny sambil menahan amarahnya, berusaha terdengar normal.

" _Rrrr John, kau mau menyusulku?"_ Hansol balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Akan kubawa kau pulang"

" _John, aku sedang bekerja. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi. Nanti kuhubungi lagi ya. Dah."_

"Fuck." Johnny mengumpat begitu Hansol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Johnny bergegas keluar kamar untuk bertanya pada Doyoung. Siapa tahu Doyoung bisa menghubungi agensinya dan menanyakan jadwal Hansol hari ini.

Namun Johnny tidak menemukan Doyoung di ruang tengah. Dengan kasar, Johnny membuka pintu kamar Taeil. Tidak peduli jika Taeil sedang bermesraan dengan Doyoung. Namun sayangnya, kamar Taeil juga kosong. Sepertinya Taeil dan Doyoung sudah pergi.

"Argghh! Fuck fuck fuck!"

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Sementara itu, Hansol terdiam begitu menutup telepon dari Johnny. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan kemarahan Johnny. Hansol tahu alasan mengapa Johnny begitu marah.

Hansol tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga tertarik pada pemuda tinggi besar itu. Apalagi setelah mereka berciuman kemarin, Hansol yakin bahwa perasaannya kepada Johnny sudah terkonfirmasi. Dan sudah jelas bahwa Johnny juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Namun Hansol juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja hanya karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

Hansol menarik nafas panjang.

Jika ia bisa memilih, sudah pasti ia akan memilih untuk bersama Johnny daripada bersama dengan kliennya Oh Sehun ini. Namun sayangnya, ia sudah dikontrak dengan pekerjaan ini jauh sebelum ia bertemu Johnny.

Sekali lagi, Hansol menarik nafas panjang.

Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung. Johnny sudah marah karena masalah ini, sedangkan di jadwal Hansol masih ada dua klien lagi sebelum akhirnya tiba giliran Johnny. Dua-duanya sama-sama pendamping wisuda, namun kedua kliennya berasal dari universitas yang berbeda.

Lagipula, hubungannya dan Johnny masih sebatas pekerjaan, belum ke tahap yang lebih serius. Mereka bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Hansol masih berhak untuk mengatur sendiri hidupnya, terutama menyangkut pekerjaannya ini.

Tanpa sadar, Hansol meneteskan air matanya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang melakukan pekerjaan sebagai agen hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau mencari uang jajan tambahan, ini adalah mata pencaharian utama Hansol. Hansol bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan keluarganya tidak mempunyai biaya untuk membiayai kuliah Hansol. Ditambah biaya hidup di Seoul, karena Hansol berasal dari Busan. Maka dari itu setelah lulus SMA, Hansol bekerja untuk modalnya masuk universitas. Dan beruntung, Hansol mendapat beasiswa penuh selama kuliahnya sehingga ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan biaya kuliah. Namun ia tetap memerlukan uang untuk menyambung hidupnya di Seoul, karena itulah Hansol mengambil pekerjaan ini. Waktunya fleksibel dan bayarannya pun oke.

"Jihan? Kok di luar terus, ayo masuk."

Hansol mendongak begitu mendengar Sehun – kliennya – memanggilnya. Hansol tersadar bahwa ia sudah berada di luar lokasi terlalu lama. Hari ini ia menemani Sehun untuk acara garden party tahunan keluarganya.

Hansol tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, menghapus cepat air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sehun." Kata Hansol seraya bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Dalam hatinya, Hansol bertekad setelah ini ia akan menemui Johnny untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tahu dimana tempat tinggal Johnny karena dulu ia pernah sekali menemani Doyoung untuk menemui Taeil. Hansol hanya tahu gedung apartemennya saja, tapi nantilah ia akan menanyakan nomor apartemen Johnny pada Doyoung.

: Pendamping Wisuda :

Jika biasanya Johnny akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan minum alkohol, kali ini ia hanya mengurung dirinya di studio sambil memainkan drum dengan asal-asalan. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mabuk-mabukan di siang hari. Ponselnya yang bergetar sedari tadi tidak ia pedulikan.

"ASTAGA JOHN KAU ITU KENAPA?!"

Taeil mendorong kasar pintu studio Johnny dan langsung berteriak kesal pada Johnny. Teriakan Taeil dibalas Johnny dengan memukulkan stik drum ke simbal berkali-kali.

"HANSOL SUDAH ADA DI DEPAN SELAMA TIGA PULUH MENIT!" teriak Taeil, berusaha mengalahkan suara berisik simbal yang dipukul Johnny.

Tangan Johnny langsung berhenti menggerakkan stik drum ketika ia mendengar nama Hansol keluar dari mulut Taeil.

"A-apa?" tanya Johnny tergagap.

"Hansol menunggumu di depan sudah dari tadi! Tega sekali kau mengabaikannya!" seru Taeil.

Johnny langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menyenggol Taeil yang berdiri di depan pintu studionya, membuat Taeil mengumpat kasar karena tubuhnya terbentur dinding. Jelas saja tubuh Taeil yang kecil kalah jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Johnny yang model raksasa begitu.

Johnny membatu begitu melihat Hansol berada di ruang tengah, sedang berbincang bersama Doyoung. Doyoung yang menyadari kehadiran Johnny pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Johnny berdua dengan Hansol setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan maut pada Johnny.

Hansol tersenyum lemah pada Johnny. Johnny masih mematung, berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"John, aku minta maaf." Hansol buka suara.

Johnny masih diam. Hansol pun berinisiatif berdiri dan berniat untuk mengajak Johnny duduk. Namun yang dilakukan Johnny selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Begitu Hansol berdiri, Johnny langsung merengkuh tubuh Hansol dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hansol yang kaget akan pelukan Johnny yang tiba-tiba ini hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan Johnny.

"Aku tidak suka –" Kata Johnny. "Tidak suka kau bersama pria lain." Lanjutnya.

Dalam pelukan Johnny, Hansol membalasnya dengan dehaman kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Membayangkan kau bersama pria lain, sungguh membuatku muak." Ucap Johnny.

Hansol melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih berada di pinggang Johnny. Ia menatap Johnny lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hansol.

Sungguh Hansol ingin mendengar Johnny mengutarakan perasaannya.

Karena jika iya, Hansol dengan rela akan keluar dari pekerjaannya sekarang juga. Masa bodoh dengan kontraknya yang membayang di depan mata.

Johnny menangkup wajah Hansol dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap mata Hansol dalam-dalam. Menatap sosok yang telah membuatnya gila itu.

"Masih perlukah kujawab?"

Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Masih menangkup wajah Hansol, Johnny menengadahkan wajah Hansol dan langsung mencium bibir Hansol. Johnny melumat bibir Hansol dengan agresif. Digigitnya bibir bawah Hansol sehingga mau tak mau Hansol membuka mulutnya. Johnny tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan lihai Johnny menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hansol, menjelajahi mulut Hansol dengan gairah. Hansol membalasnya dengan menautkan lidahnya ke lidah Johnny.

Johnny melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Hansol dalam-dalam.

"Because I love you." Ucap Johnny.

Hansol memejamkan matanya, menahan luapan rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak. Kedua tangannya erat memeluk pinggang pemuda di depannya.

"I love you, Ji Hansol."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hello! Jadi untuk chapter depan udah end aja nih ini fic~ Mau lebih fokus ke Mengejar Cinta Dokter Johnny hehehe :D


End file.
